Pancakes lead to kisses
by chack4ever
Summary: LOLZ srry teh title kind of sucks WARNING! this is YAOI! very graphic yaoi! If you dun like yaoi, dont read it. because if you get mad at me for writing yaoi, then i can say screw you, I WARNED YOU! if u dun like, dun read.


DISCLAIMA!! I don't own Jack, Chase, or xiaolin showdown. I only dream about owning it so I could expose Chase and Jacks relationship to the world! BWAH HAHAHAH

WARNING! This contains yaoi. It's a bit further in the story than my usual ones, but it's there. Guy on guy. If u dun like, dun read.

Yeah….I had a super fun time writing this……although I think something's wrong with me. For some reason, I had trouble writing the graphic lemon stuff. I started to scare myself O.o and usually that never happens. Usually I have an easy time writing yaoiness. But for some strange reason, I had a lot of trouble wiring this one. cries SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME!! …aw well, I'll just suck it up and write graphic yaoi lemon because everyone loves that Enjoy, and don't be afraid to comment.

Jack Spicer sat up with the silk green covers of his bed pulled up to his chin. He had just woken up from a nightmare and there just happened to be a storm outside. He scanned the large room trying to identify every little shadow, too petrified to move. It took all of the goth boys will power to resist the urge to run into Chas's room screaming like a little girl.

Jack lived with Chase because his identical twin robot had kicked him out of his house (again). Losing whatever little shreds of pride he had left, he cried and begged until the evil overlord finally agreed to let him stay as long as he did every little pointless and demeaning task asked.

Another loud clap of thunder made Jack scream and jump about three feet off the bed and land on the floor. He blew a chunk of red hair out of his face. He quickly stood up, looking at the door for a few minutes, pondering whether he should see if he had waken up his idol, Chase. Another crack of thunder made that decision for him. He ran down the hallway and ran right into something. He fell to the ground with a loud "thud". He rubbed his head and squinted into the shadows, trying to figure out what he ran into.

"Spicer!" he heard the figure say. He jumped at the sound. "What do you think your doing?" The figure didn't sound too happy. Jack didn't care.

"Chase!!" he exclaimed and jumped up, wrapping his arms around the shadow, who was in fact, Chase Young. The dragon lord sighed. "Spicer, get off." Chase felt the grip of the young boy loosen slightly only to tighten even more as another clap of thunder echoed through the hallways. Chase looked down at the pale youth. "Spicer, are you afraid of thunder?" At first there was no reply, and then Chase felt a slight nod from the head that was buried into his chest. Chase sighed again. Spicer seemed to be able to bring out emotions in him that no one else could. That's why he agreed to let Jack live with him.

Jack felt like a loser. He couldn't believe that he just told Chase young, Prince of darkness, his idol, that he was afraid of thunder. He was going to be kicked out for sure. He was stupid stupid stupid stup…..

Something interrupted his thoughts of self pity. He felt something warm get placed on his head. It ran down his messy hair. It was Chase's hand. This caused Jack to look up. His eyes had by now adjusted to the dark, and he could easily see the basic features of Chase. He really was beautiful.

"Spicer," said Chase in a calming tone. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Jack just stared. His mind seemed to have shut down. Chase young, one of the most powerful, evil people he had ever met, just invited him, Jack Spicer, a weak, pathetic, teenage boy to sleep with him. In his room. He couldn't believe it. He must have been dreaming.

"Well, Spicer? Do you want to or not!" Chase said in a more stern tone. Jack tried to answer, but it was hard. I….I….umm….uh….y..yeah. Yeah I…I…would love to!" He let go of Chase's upper body and wrapped his small, thin arms around Chase's big, strong, masculine arm. The dark prince led Jack down a long hallway, feeling the small boy jump every time there was thunder. Jack felt like a complete idiot. He was surprised that Chase hadn't thrown him out. 'It's so stupid for me to be scared of something so trivial like thunder. I wish I was like Chase.'

They stopped in front of a door not unlike the other doors in the giant palace. They entered. It looked a lot nicer than Jack's little room. There was a huge bed with dark green silk sheet, like the ones on Jack's bed, but a bit softer looking. Chase started to walk over to the bed and realized that Jack was still clinging on to his arm. "Spicer, it would be highly appreciated if I could have my arm back." Jack looked at his arms and quickly pulled back. He would be embarrassed by that, but considering the fact that he already ran down the hall screaming like a girl right into Chase because he was afraid of thunder, it was a little hard to be embarrassed at this point. He followed his idol over to the king sized bed in the center of the room. He climbed into the left side of the bed. It was amazingly comfy. Jack still couldn't believe he was in the same bed as Chase Young. He had dreams about this, but in his dream, neither of them had clothes on….

Chase laid in his bed, thinking. He did this a lot. He was thinking about Jack. He kept on getting strange feelings toward the young goth boy. They were feelings that he couldn't understand. When Spicer was around, Chase wasn't really able to think straight. And truth be told, he saw a lot of himself in the boy. Especially from what happened that night. He decided to ponder this tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

2 hours later Chase was still awake. He hadn't been able to sleep. He tried for an hour to sleep but his mind kept wandering to other things. Then he finally gave up. He turned to his side and stared at the red haired boy next to him. Spicer was whiney, weak, annoying and almost intolerable. Yet, Chase always seemed to want to be around him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Spicer stirring in his sleep. He felt Jack's head dig into his chest and his arms wrap around his torso. Chase's cheeks began to turn red. Luckily no one was there to see it. The tired overlord wrapped his arms around the small boy and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jack woke up the next morning, feeling extremely rested. He sat up, yawned very loudly, scratched his messy red hair, and opened his eyes. The first thing that went through his mind was where in the hell he was. This certainly wasn't the bedroom that Chase had given him. This bedroom was a lot nicer, and cleaner. The bed was a lot bigger than his normal one too. Then he remembered last night's incident. He was in Chase's room. Jack smiled a big smile. He had slept with Chase young. In the same bed. He couldn't help but wonder where the overlord was now.

Chase, was in fact, in his kitchen, still standing, staring at the pancake batter that was still in powder form in a box. He didn't really remember how to cook. He had been able to cook some foods when he was a xiaolin dragon. But ever since he became evil, he had his jungle cats to do his work for him. After having a nightmare about all of his enemies making fun of him for not being able to cook, he decided he would try it. After reading the box for about 5 minutes, he decided that it shouldn't be this hard to make a simple breakfast meal. He took out a measuring cup, and measured 3 cups of powder. Then he mixed that in with 1 cup of water, and stirred it until he was satisfied. The next part was putting it in the pan, and onto the stove. "Why can't this stupid pancake thing be as easy as Lao Mang Long soup to make?" The dragon lord growled to himself. "All I had to do was cut up a few things, put it in water, add a dragon, and cook it under a fire." Chase Young walked over to the stove, and looked at the many dials. He reached up to one dial that said "bottom right." He was almost certain that meant bottom right hot plate. He turned the dial on as high as it would go, guessing that that would cook it faster. Then he reached up into a wooden cupboard and pulled out a pan. Without greasing it, he poured as much as he could fit into the pan. The mix began to bubble. Chase smiled in satisfaction. Then he remembered something. Something about flipping. Then it came to him. How were both sides suppose to cook evenly if they didn't receive the same amount of heat? So he rummaged through his kitchen drawers, desperately looking for something to use. A spatula! Chase remembered as he grabbed one from the drawer. He waited a couple minutes for the one side to cook well enough, and then dug the spatula under the massive pancake. Then he pushed his force down, with no success of getting the pancake off the pan. Frustrated, he did the exact same thing, with a bit more force. He saw the pancake split in a few places, but he didn't care. He just wanted to flip it. So this time, with as much force that he could which was a lot he dug the spatula deep under the pancake, and pushed down. And if you ever took science class, you will know Newton's third law of motion (I think) "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. So all of Chase Young's force, applied to a pancake stuck it a pan, will result in a pancake on the ceiling. Chase young looked up, wondering if he could get the pancake down, and still be able to cook it. So with ease, he jumped up on the counter and used his spatula to reach the mess of pancake. With a couple tries, he finally got it down. He jumped down, and stared at the half cooked pancake lying halfway off the pan. So with the spatula, he flipped it over onto the pan. It still looked pretty good to him. He leaned over the pan to see how good it was cooking, when he felt something drip into his hair. The dark overlord looked up and saw a lot of pancake batter still on the ceiling. So he left his pancake to go rinse out his hair, because can you imagine Chase young if his hair wasn't perfectly shiny? He didn't want it to get all dried up in his hair, and then have to spend hours washing it out. After all, his hair was one of the things he was most proud of. Besides his martial art skills. 8 minutes later, Chase walked out of the bathroom, still drying his hair, when he smelled something. It smelled like burning. He raised one eyebrow, wondering what could be burning. Then his eyes grew wide, as he dropped the towel he was drying his hair with.

Jack was laid back in Chase's bed, taking advantage of the time he got in it. He knew after this he would most likely never get this opportunity again. It was extremely comfy, and it had Chase's aroma all through it. The goth boy had loved Chase's smell. He practically fell in love with it. He took in a deep breath, pulled the blankets close to him, and breathed out. He rested his red haired head on the giant soft pillow, and allowed his imagination to wander. He imagined he was with Chase, being cuddled close to him, like a lover. He imagined Chase kissing his neck, and telling him that he loved him. He imagined a family with Chase. Just the two of them. Jack sighed as his thoughts sent him into a state of ecstasy. "Chase…." He whispered. A few minutes later, his daydream was interrupted by the sound of Chase's voice yelling "MY PANCAKE!!" Jack sat up immediately. "Did Chase just yell something about a pancake?" The boy thought to himself. He got up and ran out of the room. He immediately smelled something burning. Jack put the two things together. Burning. Pancake. The kitchen. When he ran in the door to the kitchen, he saw his idol, standing over a stove, holding a pan with black smoke pouring out of it. The overlords head was hung down, like he was ashamed, or disappointed of something.

"Chase? Are you ok?" Asked Jack.

Chase quickly turned his head.

"Oh…Spicer… what do you want?"

Jack looked at Chase, who still looked like his evil, calm self. "I…was just wondering what was burning."

Chase glanced over to the smoking pancake, which was completely black. "Nothing. Nothing is burning."

Jack raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure? It looks like something is burnt to me."

Chase started to become more furious. Not only did he burn his breakfast, but now he was going to be taunted by it from Jack Spicer, the most pathetic, whiniest person he even knew.

"Were you trying to make pancakes?" Jack asked, eyeing the box of pancake mix. Chase didn't answer. He just got the spatula he has used, and scraped the remains of his pancake into the garbage. Jack stood there for a couple minutes in silence, and then decided to speak.

"Y…you know, I'm not a bad cook, I could….help you…..that is…if you want any…help."

Chase turned around. "You can cook?"

"Well, yeah…My parents never really paid attention to me. They were always too busy to make me anything to eat most of the time, so I had to learn how to cook on my own." Gaining a bit of confidence, Jack walked over to where Chase was standing. There was still some batter left in the bowl. Chase looked over at him. He knew that this would come back to him, but he also knew that it would drive him crazy if he didn't learn how to cook. So, he reluctantly accepted Spicer's help. Jack took the pan from Chase's hand.

"Chase….did you grease the pan?"

The dragon lord looked down at the boy. "Did I what?"

"Grease it. That means you get butter and put it on the pan, and then wait for it to melt, while sliding it around to cover the pan so your pancake doesn't get stuck." Chase glanced up at the batter still on the ceiling. "Oh."

So Jack went to work, showing Chase how to grease the pan, what temperature to set the stove on, and how to carefully flip it over. Chase watched, as Jack quickly prepared a pancake. Within 5 minutes, Jack set the pancake in front of Chase.

"See? If you just follow the instructions, it is really quite easy to make."

Chase sat there, silently fuming. That annoying red haired Spicer made it look so easy. This annoyed him knowing that Spicer could beat him at something. Jack could tell that Chase was annoyed, so he tried to make him feel better.

"It's ok Chase, almost everyone makes the mistakes that you did. The first time I tried to cook a pancake, there was about 5 on my ceiling, and I almost burned my entire house down." Chase's mood didn't lighten up, and he still didn't say anything. He just continued to look down. Jack tried changing the subject.

"So….um…that thunderstorm last night was pretty loud huh?"

Chase still sat in silence.

"T...thanks for letting me sleep in your bed with you. It made me feel a lot better. I thought for sure that you were going to kick me out."

Chase raised his head slightly. "I wouldn't have kicked you out for having a fear. Everyone is afraid of something. It's just a matter of conquering your fear."

"Yeah…I guess…. But I bet you were never afraid of anything."

Chase scoffed. "You really think I was never afraid of something? Every child is afraid of something, Spicer. "

Jack thought. _Chase was afraid of something? _"What were….you afraid of?"

Chase sat there for a few seconds. His head hung a bit lower. "I use to be afraid of lightning and thunder too, Spicer."

Jack stared. _Lightning? Thunder? Is Chase telling the truth? He looks too evil to be afraid of something like lightning and thunder._

Chase looked up. The expression on Jack's face told Chase that Jack didn't exactly believe him.

"I know it's a bit hard to believe, but it use to terrify me. That's why I let you sleep with me. I know what it's like."

Jack just kept on staring. This was a side of Chase that he had never seen. He had always known Chase for being evil, and practically emotionless. Now it was sounding like, the overlord was beginning to…care about him.

Chase still didn't know what he was saying. But he felt ok saying these things to Jack. He was again, bringing out the emotions that Chase couldn't understand. He wanted to just hug the little boy, and tell him everything about him. Everything that he felt. But then he would have to kill him for knowing too much. The evil overlord tried to sort out these feelings. _Wait a minute…..do…I love Spicer? No…no it can't be! He's…pathetic! He's strange…..and pretty cute…..wait what?!_ Chase felt like his head was about to explode with confusion. After sorting out his thoughts, only one remained. _Kiss him._

Jack sat there, staring at Chase. He was too afraid to move or say anything. Chase looked pretty frustrated, and wanted to keep all his limbs. He sat there, watching Chase for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Chase stood up and walked over to him. He had a strange look in his eyes. A glazed look. It was almost like Chase was drunk. But he knew that he hadn't drunken anything today. It was only 11:30, and he had been with Chase for a while, and hadn't seen him drink anything. Jack began to stand up.

"Chase….are you…."

His sentence was interrupted by Chase's lips being pressed up against his. His eyes wide in shock. The dragon lord's strong hands held Jack's head in place. About a minute later, Chase let go, and stood up straight. Jack was still staring wide eyed. Chase licked his lips, smiling with satisfaction. "Your lips taste good, Spicer." And with that, he left the room. Jack sat there, staring, trying to figure out what just happened.

Chase went into his bedroom, and meditated. He had kissed Spicer. On the lips. He probably scared the young boy. Also this sort of made him a pedophile. He didn't really care though. He just wanted to get it out. He just wanted to see what it would feel like. And it felt good. It felt better than anything that he had ever experienced. He wanted to do it again. He actually wanted to do a bit more. But what would Spicer think of him? What would become of his reputation? Oh, but it would feel soooooo good. Spicer did taste quite nice. And Chase had a craving for more. A knock on his door disturbed his thoughts.

Jack was still extremely confused at what happened. The only thing he knew he could do was talk to Chase about it. The goth boy felt a lot more confident at talking with Chase, now that he had something to hold against him. Usually, he was so nervous because Chase was so flawless. But he knew if Chase threatened him, Jack could threaten to tell everyone, including Hannibal Roy Bean, what Chase had done. The red haired teenager slowly walked down the hallway, playing out the different scenarios in his head, and thinking of replies for everything. When he arrived at the bedroom door, he knocked quietly and then slowly opened the door. Chase was sitting on his bed, cross-legged, looking at him.

"Um…C...Chase, can I talk to you?"

Chase half smiled. He was expecting this. "Of course, Spicer, come in. And close the door behind you."

Jack did as he was told. He quietly closed the door behind him, and began to walk toward the bed. Chase laid a hand down, gesturing for the boy to sit beside him. Jack jumped up on the bed and squirmed into a comfy position.

"What's on your mind, Jack?"

The boy looked up. "Did you just call me Jack?!"

Chase looked at him strange. "Yes. Isn't that your name?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "yes….but usually you call me Spicer, or worm, or insect, or some other insult."

Chase's smile dropped. He knew this was true, and for some reason, he was starting to feel a bit bad for it.

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" _not that I already know…._

"Why did you kiss me?" Jack said suddenly. He knew what the reply was going to be. He was going to either get threatened, or Chase was going to deny ever doing it.

Chase smiled. "Because I was curious, Spicer. I wanted to know what it would feel like."

"But why me!? Why couldn't you…kiss like, a girl or something?"

Chase seemed disgusted by this remark. "A girl? You really think I know any girls?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Well….there's Wuya…."

Chase almost gagged. "I would never even think of hugging that disgusting old hag."

Jack laughed. "Yeah she is pretty ugly."

"But you're not Spicer, you're cute."

Jack's eyes grew wide again. "D……Did you just call me…CUTE?!"

Chase's smile grew wider. "Why yes, yes I did call you cute. Is that…a problem?"

Jack shook his head vigorously. "NO!! no that's not a problem at all. It just….sounds kind of strange coming from you……"

"Why does it sound strange? Do you not like me, Spicer?"

"NO!! I mean…Yes…I like you….but your…so evil, and stuff."

Chase's smile grew wider. He was having fun with Jack's mind.

"So? Just because I'm evil, I'm not allowed to find you cute? Are you saying this is a bad thing Spicer? Do you not like it?"

Jack did like it. He liked it so much. It was just strange to him. He didn't want to give off the impression that he didn't like it.

"No! I like it a lot! It's just a bit strange."

And within that moment, Chase grabbed the small boy, and jumped on top of him, pinning his arms down, and allowing both legs to rest on either side of his waist.

"Well, it's about to get a lot stranger." Chase said with a smile as he roughly yet passionately began making out with the boy. Jack didn't respond at first, until he felt Chase's hot tongue force itself into his mouth. Then he closed his eyes, and nervously replied, slipping his tongue slowly into the lord's mouth. Chase explored Jacks mouth like he had done it a million times before. The young boy tried his hardest to copy Chase's tongue, running it around the inside of the others mouth. After 10 minutes, Chase grew bored of making out and decided to step it up. He undid Jack's traditional black jacket, slipped it off the pale boy, and slid his hand up Jack's shirt. He felt the boy begin to shake, both from nervousness and pleasure. The red haired boy's lip shook along with the rest of his body. Chase stopped the kiss and looked at him.

"Jack, are you ok?"

The small boy nodded.

"Are you sure? Because I can stop if you…."

"NO!" Jack shouted. "I don't want you to stop. It feels really good."

Chase smiled, and kissed the boy once more, his hand still in Jack's shirt. His other hand ran down Jack's body, slowly going to his pants. He could feel a bulge in the boy's pants. This made Chase even hornier. Meanwhile, Jack was trying his hardest to focus. Chase was already starting to undress him, maybe he should do the same. So, Jack freed his arms (because Chase let him) and began removing the heavy armor. It wasn't that easy. Chase's armor was vey complex. After struggling for a bit, he finally got most of it off. In that time, Chase had already gotten Jack's pants and shirt off. He broke off the kiss, to stare at the beautiful boy's body in front of him. It was so pale, untouched, and beautiful. And now it was his. The evil overlord ran his tongue down Jack's neck, nibbling on it with his teeth. The young boy gasped in pleasure, and surprise. He let out a scream when Chase actually bit him, drawing blood. Tears gathered up in his eyes. But surprisingly, it didn't hurt that much. It felt good more than it hurt. Jack had been bit before, by a dog, and he had cried for several minutes. This felt different.

"Sorry if that hurt." Chase whispered into Jacks ear. "It was just so tempting."

Chase licked up the sweet blood slowing coming out of the wound. It tasted extremely good. Better than most things Chase had ever tasted. And Chase was 1500 years old. He had tasted a lot of things. He felt the small boy's hands attempting to remove his shirt, so he assisted him. After that, his pants followed. Chase's tongue moved from the boy's neck down to his chest. Jack let out a whimper, body starting to shake more. His eyes were shut tight, and his breath was uneven. He tried to control his shaking, but the pleasure of Chase's tongue on his body was taking control of his mind. Chase traced his fingers down Jack's chest along with his tongue, and grabbed the rim of his boxers. This sent something off in Jack's brain. Something that made him lose all control. With incredible strength, the boy pushed Chase off of him, and got on top. Chase Young was extremely surprised by this. Jack had a crazed, horny look in his red eyes. He also had developed some strange strength that almost seemed impossible for someone that scrawny to have.

"S..Spicer, what the hell are you doing!"

Jack replied by pulling down Chase's boxers and grabbing his cock. The dragon lord gasped in surprise.

"S…Spicer…."

Jack tightened his grip. "My name is jack." He growled.

This show of evil turned Chase on an extreme amount. He threw his head back into the pillow and moaned. Jack smiled an evil smile. He liked this response from Chase. But he wanted to hear Chase moan his name. Or better yet, scream it. So he slipped the head of Chase's massive cock inside his mouth. Another gasp threw Chase's head back deeper into his pillow. His moaning increased as Jack maneuvered his tongue around the head, and slowly putting half the member in his mouth.

"Ngh…J…Jack!" Chase moaned. Pleased with Chase using his actual name, he rewarded him by deep-throating the dragon lord. He began to suck faster and faster. Chase felt like he was going to scream. But he knew that's what Jack wanted to do. So he bit his lip to prevent him from shouting his lover's name. But Jack was persistent. He wanted the sexy male to scream, no matter what it took. So Jack bit down on Chase's cock. Not very hard at first. This caused Chase to gasp, a scream almost escaping his throat. When he didn't scream, Jack bit harder. This time, Chase couldn't help it. He screamed.

"JACK!! DAMNIT!"

The albino boy licked and blew on the area he bit.

"I'm sorry Chase, but you were being stubborn. You knew I wanted you to scream."

Chase's eyes were shut tight to prevent tears from coming out. _Damn that hurt a lot. _He thought.

Jack rubbed Chase's cock lightly, to calm him down. But it didn't. Chase was sick of being uke, and it was time he became seme again. He opened his eyes, and looked right at Jack, with an extremely evil smile on his face.

"Now it's my turn to make you scream."

With this, Chase grabbed the boy, pulled down his boxers, and grabbed Jacks big (but smaller than Chase's) cock. At the same time, he shoved two fingers into Spicer's mouth.

"Make them wet," He ordered. "Or it's gonna hurt a lot."

Jack did as he was told, coating Chase's slender fingers with saliva. When they were wet enough, Chase pulled them out, and shoved them hard into Jack's tight, virgin ass. Jack screamed, his weak, pathetic side starting to come back. Chase almost laughed.

"That was easy."

He proded around, stretching the entrance, listening to Jack's moaning increase as his fingers went deeper. A few minutes of preparing, and Chase felt that the boy was ready. He slid his hand slowly up Jack's back, and laced his fingers through the boys hair.

"Are you ready, Jack?" Chase whispered into his ear. A slight nod came for the boy. So Chase carefully slid himself inside the boys tight entrance. He could feel Jack's muscles tighten around his cock, and it felt good. With his fingers still laced through the red messy hair, he tightened his grip, pulled back a bit, and went deeper into Jack. The boy screamed again, tears building up in his eyes.

"C...Chase...it hurts!"

To tell the truth, Chase actually felt bad. It almost broke his heart everytime he saw or heard Spicer cry of pain. But he kenw it wasn't going to hurt for long. He just needed to find Jack's prostate. Jack was trying his hardest not to cry, but it hurt. He could feel his ass being stretched by Chase's massive cock. Then he felt pleasure. Pleasure that made him almost cum, and collapse. But he held it. He wanted Chase to feel pleasure too. And he was. He felt the boys body twitch and shudder when he hit that spot. He also heard Jack moan extremly loudly.

"NGH! Chase!! yes again!! please!"

Chase smiled, and did as he was told, pulling back, and slamming quite hard into his young lover. Jack screamed with pleasure, finding it a lot harder to not cum with every thrust. But within 5 minutes, he couldn't hold it any longer, and screamed his lovers name as he climaxed, all over the dark silk sheets. This scream, and tightening of muscles around his cock, gave Chase extreme pleasure, and growled as he came inside the albino youth. Both collapsed on the sheet, panting and sweating. Chase held his lover close to him.

"M...My precious little Jack..." He whispered "I love you."

But he never got a reply, for his precious little Jack was fast asleep. Chase smiled, and pulled the blanket over the both of them, and then slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

4 hours later...

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!!" Wuya screamed as she floated through Chase's cavern wall. There was a shen gong wu that had revealed itself, and none of the evil doers could be found. And surley Wuya couldn't do anything, for she was a ghost, and had no hands. She frantically floated around the giant lair, looking for signs of eitehr Jack or Chase. She floated up to Chase's bedroom and quickly floated through the door. The sight in front of her sent her screaming out of Chase's house.

"They...were sleeping together...NAKED?!"

Wuya never went back to Chase's house again. She also stayed clear of Jack's house. Just in case

BTW I was wondering if anyone else knew how to make pancakes, cause i really don't. I just searched it online. If you have anyway of makin pancakes, I would LOVE to know. I love pancakes. 3 I will be makin otehr stories that stem off of this one, like Chase gettin drunk, or Jack wanting to have a family, so make sure you look for those ones too thank you and hope you enjoyed. and i hope it scared you BWAH HAHAHAHA


End file.
